Dragon's Fate
by Piraxis
Summary: What would you do if you were haunted by the destinies of your parents? What would you do if you could only watch as time passed you by, almost oblivious to your presence? Fate does not look kindly on those that have gone against it, even if it has to end up punishing the next best thing. Rated T for safety. Will change genres as I establish them ... as well as add characters.
1. Dragon's Fate: The Teaser

Hello, my name is Piraxis. Here's the story.

A couple things to note:

Thoughts - 'I hope nobody hears this'

Words - "Yo"

Intense awesome stuff - **All the bold things**

Important stuff - _Italics are fancy_

Also, I don't own Fairy Tail. If I did I would ... well I would just be freaking out because that would be cool ... anyways I don't own it. I do own the idea and any OC that may or may not appear within the story's confines.

* * *

It has been said in times long forgotten, that the child would inherit the strength and destiny of the parents.

This was the last thought of a certain mage ... only moments before the world itself came crashing down around her. The place was finished, everything had been erased from existence.

Now there was only a single truth that existed for the mage … Nothingness.

Everything that had been, was, and could be no longer conformed to such boundaries. Everything existed at every single moment in time, all jumbled together in a seemingly incoherent mess.

Many of the world's population went insane because of this new existence, but the mage had a mission she had to accomplish, and she would not let insanity stop her. She alone would be allowed the opportunity to "take the reigns" of the system, and bend it to her will.

It was also here that true bliss could be found.

It was at this place that our certain little mage was watching everything with sharp eyes. Eyes that still contained hope. Hope that there was something she could do to alter the future. Maybe it was too late for the her of the "present" but now she had a way to influence the her of the past (turns out the "control" she has over this place isn't very powerful).

She was confident she would be able to guide another (younger) version of herself to prevent this tragedy from occurring in the first place.

After all, the only thing she really had to do was kill a certain person.

She may have not done such a thing before, but now she was ready to do what needed to be done … but fate had other plans. She began to gather the magical energy inside of her, but was interrupted by faint crying.

Curious as to how exactly she was hearing this crying, the mage put her mission on the back-burner for the time being (after all, she had all the time in the world). She bravely attempted to walk through the blank whiteness that surrounded her, and our mage slowly started making her way to where she believed the origin of the noise was.

As she was wandering the fields of white intent on finding the source of the crying, the lack of any other presence went unnoticed. She gave no thought as to why the world that she was in was not overflowing from all the others that had died during "that" day.

Even if the mage had noticed, she wouldn't have given it any thought. To her, the fact that she was alone was not truthfully surprising. Being alone was the only way the girl knew to protect the ones she loved. It is never easy to be alone, but as the events that lead up to the final day kept repeating in her mind, she became numb to the isolation.

That is why it surprised her that she actually did set off to find the source of the crying. Perhaps remnants of when she still had a kind heart flickered to life when she heard the crying.

Surprising as it was, it took the girl a while to find the source of the crying. The entire world was white but instead of being able to see everything, the girl found the whiteness to be similar to a fog. It blocked her view of the source until she was practically walking over it.

Before she could stumble over the source though, the mage managed to see it in the corner of her eye and cease walking.

Taking a good look at the source of the crying, the mage thought to herself, 'I feel that I know this person from somewhere … but I can't remember … ' but as she continued to stare at the mysterious figure the figure noticed her and bolted.

Now angry (as to why she was angry she didn't know) the mage ran after the figure, intent on finding the truth behind the mystery. The closer she got to the figure before it somehow got another speed boost and evaded her, the more the mage felt that she knew this figure.

The mage, remembering parts of her life from when she was still "alive", instinctually tried to use her magic, but it was to no avail. There was no magic within the white world that the mage could use. The mage, instead of being disheartened, saw the lack of magic as a challenge. She also took comfort in the fact that the figure probably couldn't use magic either. She didn't know why she felt relief, but she was too concerned with finding the answers that she paid no mind to her relief.

As the chase persisted, the mage found that the figure was steadily slowing down, 'probably from fatigue,' she thought to herself while also praising herself for training consistently and harshly while she had still been alive.

Just as she was about to be within reach of the figure, she was suddenly pushed back by a light. This made her pause as one, she didn't like the fact that the figure could use magic and two, she felt that she recognized that magic from somewhere. The mage tried to remember where she had felt this magic before, but it only caused her head great pain.

* * *

After turning around to see if his pursuer was still chasing intently behind him moments after he was forced to use some of his very meager magic, the cloaked figure stopped. He saw the mage was writhing in pain on the ground.

Hesitantly, the figure approached the mage as she struggled to regain control of her spiraling thoughts that had decided to make her day even worse.

After making sure his pursuer wasn't going to be getting up anytime soon, the figure placed his hand on the mage's abdomen, and recited a small healing spell, "**Sano.**"

When the spell had finished, the mage's face had donned a peaceful look as she slept. 'Hopefully that will help her...' the mysterious man thought to himself as he stood up and began to walk away.

The man eventually faded into the distance as he gave one last glance at the sleeping fairy. His face was distorted by sadness … the kind of sadness that one only gets after they have lost someone precious to them. "Goodbye … forever" the sad figure whispered to himself as he fully dissappeared from sight, "I only hope you can forgive me for what I've done."

* * *

Well, there you go. Hopefully that was a kind-of interesting teaser. If not well ... oh well.

Please review but don't flame I'll use them to heat my dorm room. Also, if you have any suggestions or tips for a newcomer to the site please just let me know. I always appreciate constructive feedback.

Next Time: Things get going for real

This is Piraxis signing off.


	2. An End and a Beginning

**Hey guys, it's me again. Sorry if this update wasn't that fast ... yeah. This chapter is 5649 words though so that's pretty cool I think.**

**Anyways, I have finals starting in a week or two so I might not be able to do much writing during then but don't worry, I will continue the story.**

**Uh ... what usually goes here? I don't really know what to talk about ... oh well.**

* * *

**So a few (more) things before we begin.**

Thoughts - 'I like pie'

Speech - "I love me some pie"

Other stuff goes here but meh.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. That prestige goes to Hiro Mashima. If I did own Fairy Tail, well it probably wouldn't be as enjoyable as it is now so ... yeah.**

**Anyways, enjoy.**

* * *

What seemed like hours later (when in reality it was only a few moments later) the mage woke with a start. Confused as to why she had been asleep in the first place (after all, do you even dream in the afterlife?), the mage got to her feet and, after looking around puzzled for a few more moments, decided to warn her self of the dangers to come.

She could not remember the mysterious figure and what he meant to her but alas, she could no longer care. In order to stop this most terrible of futures it was imperative that she did this task. Then she realized … she didn't have any magic. The mage then made a comical face of shock that would have elicited a laugh if any one else had actually been around to witness it … well I'll save that for another day. Just know, it was hilarious.

Anyway, let's keep this thing going. Still reeling from the shock that she didn't know how to contact herself in the past our poor little mage went off to sit in what she thought was a corner. She was so depressed that lines of sadness somehow magically appeared next to her. Surprisingly enough, the lines that magically appeared were exactly what this poor soul needed.

Catching what she hoped were lines that contained enough magic for her spell, our spirited little mage regained a fire in her eyes. She thought to herself (more like yelled to herself), 'I CAN DO THIS' while she went about setting up the necessary formulae and magic circles for the spell. After placing one of each of the lines of magic coiled up in the center of each of the magic circles the mage got into her position at the center of the circle formed by the smaller individual circles.

She eventually started reciting the incantation that she had been taught by a wise old sage before the world had been destroyed. It began in a low soft voice that steadily began building and building until the voice was so powerful it started destroying the area around her. She chanted,

_Et in omnibus quæ venerunt et quae sit me obsecro, oro, sine me admones me ad aliud periculum venit hora ut desinas. Quod non licet referre se cladem cladem dum vivo in hunc mundum. Numina testor omnes, qui maleficio et tribuerit vobis orantes, et fuit atrox in posterum vinceretur. Salvum me posueram, ad vim implere quod reliquum est vitae, lectus. Extollatur dabo vobis ... solus spes mea in his tenebris._

As she neared the conclusion of the powerful but draining spell she could feel herself begin to float away from where she was. Now beginning to notice all the others that had also been caught up in the end of the world (you know … everybody) she was once again shocked to see them all crying tears of joy. They were sending her off with the best wishes and with all the hope that they had left within their battered hearts. A single tear threatened to fall from her left eye until she saw her old friends. Shocked as they too were sending her off with the best of luck she let the tears freely fall as she tried to shout out to they, "I swear to you, I will make sure that this nev-" but before she could finish her yell she disappeared … dispersing into flecks of white light.

After she was gone the world started to break … perhaps signaling that there was going to be a change as a result of that brave mage. That or it was beginning to be replaced by an even worse future … a future where not even the souls of the dead would exist. Who knows what will happen? Well I do, but you see, I'm a certain "special" existence and while I usually just sit back and watch what happens … well I might sometimes be a little mischievous.

* * *

_**An unknown time in the year X690 -**_

Panting, a woman was running through an unknown forest as she was apparently being chased by something. In her arms she was holding a small bundle of cloth (presumably wrapping something up). Almost about to fall from the exhaustion of running for hours, the woman hesitated as she tried to sense any danger around her. After deciding that she was safe for now, the woman sat on a fallen tree, located in a small clearing, to rest

The woman is considered beautiful by all that lay eyes on her. She has shoulder length blonde hair that while incredibly wavy was not as wavy as when she was younger when her hair almost reached her feet. Unfortunately, she has been running for almost an entire day and by now both her clothes and skin has acquired cuts and scrapes that marred the otherwise flawless white skin. The simple but somehow elegant dress she wore was in tatters, revealing quite a lot more than the woman would have liked (no, it didn't show off anything "private").

Suddenly the bundle of cloth started making soft noises and moving around. Looking down, the woman gave her son a slight smile as he finally managed to wiggle his face out of the blanket, revealing a face that would make many women go "Awww" … anyways, the thing after her was truly only after her most precious son … and she could not have that.

Somehow sensing that his mother was troubled by something, the small child lifted one of his soft, miniscule hands and touched her face. Snapping his mother out of her concentration, the child looked at her with curiosity in his eyes. His mother laughed inwardly at how perceptive her son was. Struggling to give his mother a comforting hug our brave little hero kept wiggling. The only noticeable result though was that a single tuft of the child's rose colored hair had popped out.

The woman gave her son a little giggle (greatly pleasing our small bundle of a hero) but stopped suddenly when a very evil, very dangerous presence made itself known by unleashing an earth shattering yell.

Unfortunately, this caused the young baby to start crying. It's really a drastic change, as far off in the future this kid wouldn't be afraid of anything... but that's for a later time.

Of course, crying didn't exactly help the situation that he and his mother were in because the thing that was after them now knew exactly where they were, and the baby's mother feared she did not have enough magic to defeat this enemy.

That's not to say that she wouldn't give everything she had to protect her son (In all honesty, she'd probably destroy the world for that small bundle of joy).

The woman only had moments to prepare for the monstrosity. Cursing herself inwardly for not making sure she had enough magic to fight with, the woman still prepared for an intense skirmish.

Sure enough, after only a couple seconds, a grisly, monstrous hand emerged from the darkness of the forest. Only a second after that, the mother finally noticed that her son had stopped crying.

She glanced down at her son only risking enough time so that nothing would catch her off-guard. She was shocked to see the baby was … laughing? She sweatdropped, wondering how this kid's future would turn out.

Deciding that it would probably be for the best if she actually set her son down somewhere safe so that he wouldn't get caught in the cross-fire, the baby's mother moved calmly and set her most precious son down on the nearby log.

After making sure her "big strong boy" was safe and secure on the tree, the woman slowly rose to face the now mostly free demon that had arrived.

* * *

_**Demon Kyle's P.O.V. - **_

'**Does she really expect to intimidate me with that stare?**' Kyle asked himself as the woman gave him one of her most vicious stares.

'**Okay, she's kinda freaking me out now...**' Kyle thought to himself as he started feeling the almost unbearable pressure that this mother was giving off. If he had a piece of paper and a note he would have written down a surely golden rule … don't mess with a really pissed mother.

Well that was probably a lie. Kyle was essentially too afraid of this woman to actually do anything, let alone write down a rule that would go on to become incredibly important.

I almost feel bad for Kyle … almost.

'**...**' Kyle's mind was blank because of the intense fear that he was giving off. '**That woman can surely feel my fear...**' Kyle thought to himself as he started seeing the end drawing near. Unfortunately Kyle, she couldn't. Perhaps if she could she would have just let him go … but oh well.

* * *

_**Normal P.O.V. - **_

The woman, while confused as to why the demon hadn't attacked, took the chance to observe her opponent to look for potential weaknesses. She noticed that he was almost tree-like in appearance, while standing about twelve feet tall, and he had multiple holes spread throughout his pale green body. Perhaps he was weak to fire? 'Wait,' she thought to herself as she remembered she didn't have any fire magic. 'Shoot.'

Nevertheless, the woman had already set her resolve and no mercy would be given (poor Kyle).

That's when she noticed another, even darker, presence that was still hiding within the trees. Unfortunately, she knew the one behind that evil aura and if it really was who she thought it was, she didn't stand a chance. Especially when she didn't have that much magic.

'Why did he have to show up,' she thought to herself as she never-the-less got ready for what was to come. Luck was (kind-of) on her side that day as she noticed that the presence left.

She wasn't able to ask herself why he left because in an instant Kyle was in front of her about to deliver a crushing blow. She barely managed to block in time, but she was still sent sailing across the clearing.

She finally managed to stop when a tree "conveniently" decided to block her trajectory. Alas, the tree was destroyed in the process, but as he went up to the tree-afterworld, he knew in his heart of hearts that he had helped the woman the forest loved and he was content (well, as content as a tree could be).

Slowly getting to her feet, the woman started building her magic power to "pay back the punk ten fold" as she would have said at the time. Kyle noticed this build-up and tried to use the same tactic that had worked just a second ago to disrupt the woman.

Luck was not on Kyle's side and he knew it halfway to the woman. The moment he saw a smirk on her face he knew he was in for some pain. His instincts didn't fail him because before he could attack the woman, she landed a straight punch right into his face … sending him flying.

The pain that Kyle was feeling was almost too over-bearing but he had to get through it for his master and creator. Getting back up (after crashing through almost 100 feet of trees) Kyle cursed his luck for getting stuck distracting this monster (he decided to call her a monster).

"DON'T YOU CALL ME A MONSTER YOU PUNK," yelled the woman as she started rushing towards Kyle to doubtlessly deliver a stream of punches and jabs. Kyle barely had any time to sweatdrop before he realized that he really needed to get out of the area … five seconds ago.

Of course, Kyle wasn't about to go down that easily (as he was actually quite strong) and he managed to narrowly dodge the overwhelming punch that whizzed by him. In the process, he actually managed to make a swift jab to the woman's stomach. She jumped back to give herself some time to rest because that last punch had made her cough up blood.

Giving a smirk that would scare most grown men, the woman wiped the blood from her mouth and got ready for round two. Needless to say the only thought going through Kyle's mind was, '**This woman is a monster.**'

Poor Kyle only made the woman angrier (and in turn, stronger). He wasn't about to have her go winning this fight though, as he began to gather his magic in one of his fists.

The woman knew something was about to happen but was too slow to stop Kyle from casting his magic. Kyle spoke, "**Demon Magic #25: Corruption**" as dark, evil tendrils began to rise up from all the shadows in the area.

Quick to react, the woman sent out her own magic as she spoke, "Fairy Arts #4: Resolve" As she felt the magic energy leave her, she witnessed guardians of light manifest themselves in the air above her. They then began to shoot at the tendrils of darkness.

In response, the tendrils of darkness rapidly expanded and attempted to pierce the orbs of light. The orbs managed to dodge the attack while also countering by firing light energy into the passing tendrils.

To say that the tendrils were angry would be an understatement. Now though, they were even scarier than they were originally because now they had dark red blood coming from the holes scattered throughout their bodies.

Once again ready to go, the tendrils began their attack. This time though, they were smarter and the before the light orbs could dodge the attack the tendrils made a ninety degree shift and pierced some of the slower light orbs.

Unfortunately for those tendrils, the pierced orbs burst, releasing pure-fairy magic which instantly destroyed those tendrils. The rest of the orbs then went on the offensive and finished off the remainder of the weakened tendrils.

It was a glorious massacre (you should have been there).

Of course, while this battle between "minis" was going on, the two main fighters weren't just watching. They were also engaging in a fierce battle … which Kyle was losing.

After the orbs exploding impeded their fierce close quarters combat match, both the woman and her twelve foot opponent jumped back from each other. They both didn't want to admit it (except Kyle already had many times already) but they recognized that they were both quite tough (also, the woman had pretty much no magic when she went into the fight so that's another reason she was having difficulties).

They both only had a couple seconds to rest before the round 3 started. And, not to be rude to her opponent, the woman made sure the orbs stayed back and watched the battle. She didn't want them to interfere and it result in an unfair match.

Once again, the two started to build their magical energies and store them in their fists to beat the snot out of the other. Kyle managed to reach an acceptable state before the woman did and so to put an end to the battle he attempted to bum rush her and deliver his strongest blow yet.

Unfortunately for Kyle, the woman had gotten bored of the match and had decided to end it all with this one last spell.

Kyle hesitated for only a split-second as he saw the woman activate one of her three strongest spells: Fairy Glitter. Unfortunately, that split second was Kyle's downfall because that was all the woman needed to initiate the spell and trap Kyle within a ring of pure fairy-light.

The spell wasn't finished though as even the moonlight, stars, and even the hidden away sun started to add their power to the spell. The end result was a massive ring that had compressed itself to just about crush Kyle. All the while, Kyle was in immense pain as the light itself was rejecting his very existence. To say it was painful would be like saying that a drop of water was the same as a pool (Essentially, it was VERY painful (it would break almost anything's mind)).

After a few intensely bright seconds, the light faded and there where Kyle originally had been, only remained a black stain on the ground.

'The only downside to this spell is that it uses way too much magic power,' the woman thought to herself as she was forced to her knee because of the fatigue.

Forcing herself up, she turned to where she had left her son while she had fought. Normally in stories like this, the child would have been gone. Luckily though, her son was still safe and sound where she had left him (causing her to sweatdrop as she thought to herself, 'how the heck did he sleep through that?').

As his mother got closer to where he was, the small boy sleepily opened his eyes. He knew he had felt some intense magic power while his mother was facing that strange looking demon but it was too powerful for him at that age and he passed out.

"And how's my precious little one?" his mother asked him, causing him to snap out of his daydream of world domination. His reply was "Oh, well mother, I am doing just fine thank you. I do hope you teach me that wonderfully powerful magic one day." as he shifted around in his blanket. Of course, as he was a baby and babies don't typically have the capacity for speaking fluent English as he just did, what his mother heard was "Goo ga ba guh" (she thought this was adorable by the way).

This time, his mother sat down next to him on the fallen tree and started saying, "You know, sometimes I wish that your father wasn't such an idiot sometimes." which she finished up with a sigh. The intently listening baby was puzzled as he didn't know he had a father, but he tried his best to urge his mother to continue … which she did.

"I remember the first time I met him. He used to be so kind back then." she continued as she settled into a more comfortable position on the tree. She kept going, "we were both so young back then, but we were in love. Unfortunately though, as time kept moving on, his condition got progressively worse." she said as the boy stared on in wonder.

"And now he has the gall to try and take you from me?" she questioned the air angrily. Her son responded, "mo... momm... momma?" as he began to worry about her. "*insert an extremely loud daww here*" the boy's mother yelled (after all, it was her son's first words).

After recovering from her outburst, the woman somehow knew what her son wanted (some call it a woman's intuition … I'm not a woman so I wouldn't know) and she continued her story.

* * *

_**Flashback - **_

It was a pleasant day outside and a younger looking version of the woman was walking through the forest. Within her womb and still growing was a soon-to-be healthy baby boy.

In all honesty, she was on her way to meet the boy's father. Unfortunately, the boy's father was considered an outcast and was more of the "loner" type so she had to walk through the deep dark woods to get to his little hut.

If any woodland creatures decided to cross her path though, she was more than strong enough to "deal" with the issue. Of course, all the dangerous creatures of the forest already knew to stay away from her … because she was a monster and her husband was even worse.

After just a few minutes of her relaxing stroll through the forest she felt something was wrong as got closer to her husband's hut. There was an uneasy pressure that extended for a while beyond the house and that made her nervous.

She half jog-walked the rest of the way there to see what the source of the problem was. Unfortunately though, her fears were true.

She had noticed that her husband had started acting more distant towards her (the love of his life) and she was scared because of what that meant. She thought that he found someone else … so she was going to kill him with a smile on her face.

But unfortunately, she remembered that she was pregnant … so she really shouldn't be busting down doors or killing unfaithful husbands. She would definitely "instruct" her son on the proper way to treat a lady though, she swore that to herself.

_**Flashback End -**_

* * *

When the boy heard that last part he gave a deathly shiver … he was already beginning to fear a certain type of woman.

* * *

_**Back to the Flashback -**_

The woman decided that instead of busting down the door, it would probably be better if she just opened the door like a normal person.

As she went to open the door, the door magically opened … seemingly inviting her inside. A little tense about the sudden strange event, the woman never-the-less still stepped forward into the quaint hut.

"Hello?" she called out in search of her husband as it was too dark to see anything. There was no response immediately. Only after she had called out for her husband a few more times an annoyed voice said, "**What?**"

Even though she still couldn't see her husband, she knew that something was off about him and so she was cautious when she asked, "hello honey, how are you today?"

The only response she got was a "**tch**" and then later he said, "**go away, I'm not in the mood Mavis.**"

Sensing a rise in the dark energy around her, Mavis decided to concede this time and began to slowly walk out the door. Only offering a last glance back into the dark hut.

On the way back to the guild Mavis's thoughts were disordered. She was confused as to how her husband had started to revert back to his old ways … and what to do if he ever acted upon the evil within his heart. She believed that he wouldn't hurt her or the baby but she couldn't be sure, and that made her scared.

An unpredictable evil is the worst kind of evil.

Meanwhile, back at the hut, her husband spoke to himself, "**my child … perhaps you will be the one to stop me. Unfortunately, it seems I will lose myself before that time. I believe in you and your mother though. I'm confident you'll grow up big and strong and finally take me down.**" as he slowly let the darkness consume the rest of his sanity.

Mavis never again saw her husband. She gave birth to her most precious son and was already ready to raise him herself. Although she was saddened by the fact that her husband wasn't going to be a part of her son's life, she knew she had her family back in Fairy Tail to help her.

_**Flashback End -**_

* * *

After she had concluded her story she felt a slight presence, but she deemed it too far away to worry about. She was enjoying her time with her son (even though she was running from the evil that was trying to take him from her) and she was, in a strange way, peaceful.

Even her son was peaceful. Of course, that was only after he got over his shock from his mother's story.

Unfortunately for our favorite little family, fate did not want to let them have their moment.

Almost instantly Mavis shot up, as that presence she had felt earlier was now just outside the perimeter of the clearing that they were currently in. It was the one person she was hoping wouldn't come after her. It was … her husband.

As he stepped into the clearing, the grass he passed over almost instantly died. Everything around him seemed to give off the feeling of death. The man had black hair that reached down to his eyes, which were currently shaded, and he was wearing a black cloak with a white sash loosely hanging from it. His cloak, although normal in appearance at first, was actually finely decorated with gold accents and different metals giving off different colors to accent the style. Not many could have pulled off this style but this man could (and Mavis loved him for it).

As the man stepped closer to where Mavis and her child were, his eyes were finally revealed. His eyes were very dark and emanated darkness incarnate. In most cases just one glance from those eyes would drive a man insane.

For Mavis, she was used to it because he was her husband. Her child, on the other hand, just thought it was amusing. This again caused her to internally sweatdrop because she just couldn't believe that this kid wasn't scared of anything.

For the longest time, nobody made a sound. Then, true to his future self, the baby broke the silence with one of the longest farts I've ever heard. Both his mom and dad sweatdropped at this before regaining their composure and letting the silence ensue.

Mavis's husband was the first to break the silence. He said, "**Mavis, give the child to me.**" as he began to slowly walk to where our tiny hero was resting. Of course, Mavis replied with a firm "No" as she moved between her husband and her son.

Truth-be-told, her husband didn't really want to hurt her. The only thing he wanted was to hold his child one last time.

One last time … before he was too far gone.

Unfortunately though, while he still had control of his own body, the words that he spoke were not completely his own (meaning he couldn't explain his reasons to Mavis).

Still determined to see his child though, the dark mage pressed on. He could tell that Mavis was tensing up as he got closer and closer, and that saddened him.

After only a few short moments, the mage stood in front of his wife. Inside his mind he begged her to get out of the way. Pleaded with the demons taking over his body to spare her.

They just laughed at his outcries.

Now with the demons fully in-control of his body, the mage began to wonder why they still continued his goal of seeing the child. Then it struck him, the child was his son. That meant that his child was the only other living being that could truly put an end to the demons.

They were trying to kill his son.

He wouldn't have that.

Kill.

Pain.

Terror.

Pain.

Destruction.

Pain.

To save his son, he would destroy himself (and hopefully not hurt anyone else in the process).

Unfortunately for the man's expertly crafted plans, the demons knew what he intended to do and so before he could they rushed at Mavis (again, they were using his body).

Mavis would have been shocked that her husband was rushing at her with intent to kill, but she had no time to think as she mustered what strength she had left and blocked the attack.

'I wouldn't be able to beat my husband … even if I did have all my magic available,' Mavis thought to herself as the small shield she had summoned was continuously being beaten upon by her husband's magic.

Unfortunately, Mavis was desperate to save her son no matter the cost. So, while her shield was slowly crumbling away due to the force of the attacks that her husband was directing at her, she started to gather up the magic that she didn't have (even converting some of her love for her son into magic) and began to weave a very powerful spell.

Surrounding her son with threads of light, Mavis continued to focus on her son. Even as the shield she had put up before had finally failed, Mavis was still focused on protecting her son. She was sad, but she knew that his safety was more important than anything else.

Finally having finished weaving the spell, Mavis spread out both of her arms to either side of her and yelled out "Fairy Sphere" thus allowing the spell to finalize and the strongest shield in existence to materialize around her child. That is, before it flew off at incredibly high speeds in search of a safe place to stop its journey.

Exhausted, Mavis shuffled over to the fallen tree to rest. She was heartbroken because she knew she wouldn't be able to watch her own pride and joy grow up, but at the same time she was happy because she knew he was safe.

After a few minutes, she looked over at her husband only to see this look of complete rage that had possessed his face. Stunned speechless, Mavis could only watch as her husband started to walk towards her, while he was now giving off more killing intent than she had thought possible.

'Is this the end?' she thought to herself as he closed the last few remaining steps between them.

Inside his head, her husband was crying because he knew what the demons were about to do. The worst part to him was that he couldn't stop his own body.

Then, he felt it, he felt the demons controlling his body starting to gather almost all of the magic he had. At first the man was happy because that meant that his wife was so strong that even the demons knew they had to use everything he had. Unfortunately, he realized a second later that there was too much magic energy for his wife to survive, and he began to weep once again.

Mere seconds before his body brought down the fist the man looked up in shock. He wasn't entirely sure but he thought he could hear his wife's voice.

Listening harder, the man managed to hear what his wife was saying. "I'm sorry my love, it took me too long to see what was really going on. Find our son, he will be able to help you with your curse, and … I love you … Zeref."

All he could do was whisper, "goodbye, Mavis" before he started weeping as the demon controlled fist of his made impact with Mavis's body.

It was sickening.

Zeref, even though he wasn't in control of his own body could feel the bones and flesh breaking beneath his fist. He could feel the splash the liquid made as it hit his hand, and most importantly, he could see his wife's body as she remained broken and crushed on the ground.

On that day, the man named Zeref broke.

* * *

_**Meanwhile - **_

Far away from where his mother had been murdered by his father, our little hero was sleeping peacefully within the Fairy Sphere that his mother had cast on him.

The sphere knew what had happened to its caster but it knew that she would have been disappointed if it returned to where she had died.

So the sphere set its resolve and started to scour the world for a safe place that it could put the boy. The sphere soon realized, the world was a very dangerous place now that Zeref's mind had broken.

The sphere then decided to just keep the boy in a state similar to cryo-stasis so that when the world was once again safe, and there was another to take over the care of the boy, the sphere would be ready.

The sphere would have to wait quite a while before the world was ready though...

* * *

_**Fast forward to the year X771 - **_

A lone (but powerful) dragon was flying through the skies. He didn't really know why he was flying in the direction he was at the speed he was, but fate knew exactly what it was doing.

After only a few more minutes of flying, something shot up out of the trees. The small object was hurtling towards the powerful dragon who was still unaware of the approaching object.

Suddenly, the dragon let out a fierce cry of pain at the object that had somehow managed to lodge itself in his abdomen. The dragon started a quick descent into the surrounding forest to investigate what it was that dared to attack him.

After landing and preparing his intimidating aura, the dragon looked at his stomach to see what had gotten stuck there. He was shocked to see a sphere of light just relaxing there (instead of being frightened).

The next thing he knew, the sphere had dislodged itself and was hurtling towards him and he had no time to react. Luckily for him, the sphere wasn't intending to attack him.

The sphere's purpose was to show the dragon the story behind the child that it was protecting within itself.

The dragon witnessed everything that occurred on that day that long time ago … and he felt empathy for the small child that was still sleeping peacefully.

The dragon was surprised once again though as the sphere started talking to him. It said in Mavis's voice, "Hello Mr. Dragon. It seems I'm too weak to care for this child anymore so please, take care of him for me." as the sphere started to fade away.

Shocked at first and unable to respond, the dragon eventually found his tongue and started to argue the sphere's decision. Unfortunately for him (but luckily for our hero) the sphere had already disappeared and left the child behind.

The dragon debated leaving the "burden" behind but then he realized that his pride as king of the fire dragons would not let him leave the child there by itself.

Thus began a tale that many around the world would come to know.

* * *

**Look at me guys, I'm what they call a "footer"**

**Anyways, if you have any suggestions or reviews or cookies I would gladly appreciate you taking the time to give me some feedback.**

**Thanks again, and look forward to the next chapter of this story...**


	3. Progress Update

**Back again...**

* * *

Progress Update -

Chapter 1 – Backstory Arc part 1

100% complete

(1094/1094)

100% editing

(1094/1094)

Chapter 2 – Backstory Arc part 2

100% complete

(5649/5649)

0% editing

(0/5649)

Chapter 3 – Backstory Arc part 3

10.9% complete

(544/5000)

0% editing

(0/5000)

Chapter 4 – Macao Arc (unknown if parts)

0% complete

(0/5000)

0% editing

(0/5000)

* * *

**Well, like I said, updates... I also changed Chapter 1 a bit so you might want to give it another read (it's up to you, you can go without re-reading it)**

**Hopefully you guys aren't too mad about this system (if you are, I can stop), and well ... thanks again!**


End file.
